Desenlace
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Es un día de junio, un día muy parecido a los anteriores, y ninguno de sus amigos espera que sea diferente. Un día cualquiera, en efecto. Pero quizás, ese sea el punto de inflexión. Para ellos, a fin de cuentas, siempre inicia de esa forma. [Esta historia participa del Concurso especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]
El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia participa del Concurso especial: **Tercer Aniversario** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

 _Koushiro y Sora - Tragedy - Naranja_

* * *

 **Desenlace**

* * *

Comienza como un día cualquiera.

Sora está enfadada con dos de sus amigos y Koushiro es ajeno a lo que ocurre más allá del compromiso que tiene con sus padres. Es un día de junio, un día muy parecido a los anteriores, y ninguno de sus amigos espera que sea diferente. Hikari tiene un cumpleaños, Takeru está con su hermano y Jou apenas puede desenterrar la nariz de sus libros para enviar una respuesta. Mimi es alegre, pero eso no es nuevo.

Un día cualquiera, en efecto. Pero quizás, ese sea el punto de inflexión. Para ellos, a fin de cuentas, siempre inicia de esa forma.

Así, es la vida.

 **-.-.-.-**

 _Es un mundo nuevo, toma nota, cuando despierta. Hay mucho verde, pero no reconoce nada, lo que es extraño porque él ya había buscado la geografía del lugar en su computadora. Lo había revisado mientras se preparaba para el campamento de verano. Si estuviesen todavía en el mismo sitio, Koushiro piensa, sería blanco. Habría un manto de nieve en cada rincón. Y, tal vez, la aurora. Pero hay sol y claridad y verde y sólo una pizca de rosa._

 _Espera, ¿qué...?_

— _Me_ _alegra ver que estás despierto_ — _dice una voz poco familiar. Koushiro siente que algo comprime su cerebro y se pregunta si se golpeó al caer. Lo último que recuerda es que todo daba vueltas._

— _¿Dónde estoy?_ —Y, _aunque es una pregunta totalmente válida, cree que es la menos apremiante._

 _Además, no tiene idea con quién está hablando._

— _En la Isla File._

 _Koushiro mira a la criatura rosada, puede decir con exactitud que es lo que le responde a sus preguntas pero también es consciente que no es una especie de robot. No puede decidir si es un sueño o un espejismo. Puede que sea el primero, su imaginación es muy activa a los diez años._

— _¿Por qué me miras así, Koushiro-han?_

— _¿Qué...?_

 _Una parte de su cerebro no puede dejar de precisar que Sora-san preguntaría quién en lugar de qué. Taichi, probablemente, se exaltaría. Takenouchi puede ser racional a la vez que amable, pero Taichi olvidaría sus modales._

 _Koushiro se disculpa por su poco tacto pero la criatura rosa sonríe._

—Soy _Motimon._

 _Parece que eso explica todo, pero Koushiro sabe que eso es solo el comienzo de algo._

 **-.-.-.-**

A Sora _le molesta_ la situación. Y le molesta aún más que sus amigos la hayan dejado llegar allí. Frunce el ceño al mensaje de Taichi como si lo tuviese en frente a él y sus ojos se disparan hacia la entrada del concierto que descansa sobre su cama.

Son cosas que pueden ocurrir, piensa. Coincidencias. El mundo está plagado de ellas.

No puede decirle que _sí_ a Taichi (porque ya ha dicho que sí a Yamato, porque no puede comprometerse a algo y no cumplirlo, porque ella no está a gusto con la idea) pero siente una pequeña punzada de culpa, de todos modos. Ella prometió ir a todos sus partidos de fútbol una vez, cuando eran lo suficientemente niños para creer que el tiempo no afectaría pero lo suficientemente mayores para entender que eran diferentes.

Takenouchi Sora _no_ rompe sus promesas y allí, en su habitación, siente que no puede no hacerlo.

Entonces hace lo que siempre hace cuando necesita objetividad. Los números brillan en la pantalla y la respuesta no se hace esperar. No es que Koushiro es de mucha ayuda en el teléfono, palabras susurradas que suenan como el inglés y su atención dividida en la conversación que comparten y donde sea que este.

Koushiro dice su nombre, medio desorientado todavía, un segundo antes que ella corta la llamada.

Mira el reloj una vez más y suspira. A veces, solo a veces, cree que trata demasiado. No puede hacer felices a todos aunque eso no le impide intentarlo.

Ese día no es diferente.

 **-.-.-.-**

Koushiro parpadea brevemente a la pantalla de su teléfono y el nombre de Sora desaparece. Vagamente le desea suerte con su problema (ella no llegó a decirle lo que era) y se concentra en el rostro de su madre. Ella sonríe, la gracia eterna de la juventud. Y él devuelve el gesto.

Es un día tranquilo en su vida. El aniversario de sus padres, un recordatorio de los años compartidos. Un nuevo comienzo, para Yamato. Con un nuevo estilo para su música. Innovador, le dijo. Un desafío más, para Taichi. Una repetición, quizás, y diversión. Muchas cosas convergen ese día, piensa de repente.

Y sin embargo, no sabe que día es para Sora. Lo que es raro porque ella siempre es más accesible de lo que fue cuando llamó. Y él piensa que sonaba molesta.

 _¿Qué habrá hecho Taichi ahora?_

Takenouchi se aferra a sus pensamientos, inundándolos, y Koushiro sabe que le devolverá la llamada antes de que termine el día. Una parte de él se pregunta si ella lo necesitará para entonces.

En realidad no importa, podrá serle útil en el mejor de los casos. Él saciará su curiosidad egoísta, en el peor.

Izumi Koushiro se pregunta, otra vez, cómo el Mundo Digital llegó a leerlos a ellos tan bien, siendo tan jóvenes.

 **-.-.-.-**

 _Sora no recuerda con exactitud cuando ella y Koushiro comenzaron a ser amigos. Sí, otros detalles. Como el día que supo su nombre. Recuerda su cabello rojo, carmesí, y su camisa naranja, que no parecía apaciguar el fuego en su pelo. Recuerda a Taichi, siempre presente y eterno y querido Taichi, saludando al niño tímido que llegaba al club con el entusiasmo que tenía para todo. Sora había sonreído en su dirección aquella vez, la vitalidad de su mejor amigo encendiendo una chispa en su interior como si fuese contagiosa. Las mejillas se le habían oscurecido al pequeño cuando los saludó._

 _Pero ese no había sido más que el principio._

— _¡Tengo que decirle a Hikari que mis mejores amigos son pelirrojos! Eso es más importante que decirle que perdimos un partido._

 _Koushiro estaba negando con la cabeza en silencio. Para ese momento llevaban un tiempo en el equipo. A pesar de que a él no le entusiasmaba tanto como a ellos, se las había arreglado para no estancarse._

 _Koushiro era un buen estratega._

— _Eso sería inexacto_ — _comentó, en serio. Taichi se desinfló e hizo una mueca. Sora estaba aturdida_ — _. Yo diría que el cabello de Takenouchi-san es de otro tono. No es exactamente igual al mío._

 _Sora se había reído, divertida y sorprendida. Pero la sonrisa de Koushiro (tan pequeña, tan tímida) cuando Taichi soltó una fuerte carcajada fue lo mejor del día después de una derrota. A ella nunca se le dio bien eso de resignarse. Al pequeño pelirrojo se le daba bien ampliar visiones, innovar._

— _Eres muy raro, Koushiro_ — _dice Taichi, una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. Entonces, su voz es extrañamente pequeña y Sora siente una punzada de cariño hacia él_ — _. Pensé que dirías otra cosa._

 _Como que no vale la pena, como que no somos amigos. La inseguridad de Taichi, ese sentimiento oscuro que Sora conoce bien, es pequeña en él pero está allí y lo hace más brillante. Como un sol con manchas diminutas._

 _Koushiro se encoge de hombros y le pregunta si alguna vez verá a la misteriosa Hikari. Taichi sonríe y los tres siguen con sus días. Sora no recuerda si aquel fue el momento preciso en que decidió que Koushiro podría ser un buen amigo suyo, también._

 _Le gusta pensar que sí._

 **-.-.-.-**

Pasa otra hora y Koushiro mira el reloj del restaurante por segunda vez en treinta minutos con una extraña sensación de ansiedad apretando su pecho. Puede que su madre lo note o puede que no, porque son miradas fugaces que no debería contarse.

Es la llamada de Sora, Koushiro es consciente de eso. Tentomon le diría que no debe ser tan curioso.

Pero no puede evitarlo. Después de todo, su emblema morado era más que adecuado para él. Koushiro mira a sus padres, otra vez, y sonríe. Es gracioso pensar que durante mucho tiempo, quiso saberlo todo para no saber quién era él.

Ahora, en cambio, sabe quién es él y busca más que saberlo todo.

Se relaja en su asiento y trata de saborear la comida.

—¿Izumi Koushiro-san?—alguien lo llama. Y algo dentro de él le dice que no está imaginando cosas.

Muchas cosas convergen ese dia, _de hecho._ **  
**

 **-.-.-.-**

Sora cierra su teléfono, el dibujo de Piyomon —su querida y dulce Piyomon— vuelve a la oscuridad. No tiene señal, otra vez, y no puede llamar a Taichi. O a Yamato. O a Koushiro. A veces le gustaría poder contar con su compañera digital. Ella le ayudaría a llegar a cualquier parte.

Y en momentos así, Sora extraña la calidez reconfortante de Piyomon.

Está sola en la parada, esperando.

Aún está a tiempo para llegar al partido (apenas, pero luego podrá animar a Taichi), aún no es tarde para el concierto y sabe que Yamato la espera y no piensa defraudarlo. No quiere defraudar a ninguno.

No puede permitirse defraudar a alguien.

—Takenouchi Sora-san—alguien la llama y ella reacciona con brusquedad. Hay dos personas a su alrededor, trajes oscuros y ojos escondidos. Un auto oscuro, también.

Sora parpadea, confundida. Algo le aprieta el pecho y no sabe lo que es. Sabe como angustia, se siente como anticipación. Hay una mujer que se quita los anteojos y ella no se siente amenazada, aunque es inquietante que conozcan su nombre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Eso no es relevante en este momento—dice la mujer. Y como esa no es una respuesta, retrocede un paso. No confía fácilmente. Y menos en extraños.

—Es un asunto de seguridad—dice otra persona, se ve tensa—, no podemos hablarlo aquí.

Una ventanilla del auto se baja, como si alguien estuviese anticipando una posible huida, y Sora se detiene, sin dudar, cuando ve el rostro de Koushiro, una sonrisa tímida en su cara, asomándose detrás del vidrio. Entonces alguien pronuncia una palabra.

Una que no todos conocen. Una que ella no espera que alguien más use.

" _Digimon_."

No han tenido noticias de los digimon en más de un año y, de repente, no cree que sea algo bueno que las tengan ahora.

 **-.-.-.-**

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—le pregunta a Koushiro cuando los dejan solos y él se ve solo un poco culpable.

—No estoy seguro—responde—, pero dijeron que tienen información de los digimon y... Sora.

—Sí—ella entiende. No han tenido noticias en un largo tiempo y de repente hay esperanza y ella lo _entiende_ —, pero, ¿cómo saben de nosotros?

—No lo sé.

Sora parpadea hacia él. Koushiro es la persona más curiosa que ella jamás ha conocido y es tan surrealista que haya accedido a subir a un auto sin información. Él la mira y en sus ojos hay algo parecido a la esperanza.

—¿Has hablado con Taichi?—pregunta, en cambio. Porque esa es su primera reacción.

Koushiro niega y hay algo extraño en su mirada.

—No contesta su teléfono—dice—, pero si nos han encontrado a nosotros, seguro que fueron a buscarlo. A él y a los otros.

Sora asiente y sus ojos se desvian hacia la ventana. Hay algo que está mal y es una espina en su corazón.

No había creído en presentimientos hasta que conoció a Yagami Hikari.

 **-.-.-.-**

 _Sora cree en el destino. Puede parecer tonto pero es una idea bonita que descubrió en la historia de sus padres. Bueno, no la había descubierto tanto como encontrarle un nuevo significado. Si dos personas estaban destinadas a encontrarse, amarse y aún así, no permanecer juntos en el mismo espacio, era un amor destinado. Le parecía casi mágica la supervivencia de un amor así. Como la historia que inspiraba el Festival de Tanabata._

 _Taichi lo considera con toda la seriedad de un niño de doce años._ _Sora y Koushiro intercambiaron miradas cómplices. No muchos tenían el privilegio de ver todos los lados Yagami. Era de ellos, para compartir._

— _Bueno_ — _él dijo, todo seriedad y cejas fruncidas_ — _, no sé si todo está destinado. Pero tampoco es que no crea en ello. Antes de conocer a los digimons habría dudado, pero por algo nos llamaron niños elegidos._

 _Koushiro, cuando opinaba lo contrario a lo dicho y expuesto, no se quedaba callado. Por defecto, sinceramente, solía dar los por qués de las cosas. Incluso cuando estaba de acuerdo. Y el pelirrojo no podía detenerse cuando se trataba de cosas carentes de lógica._

 _No sabía si podía creer en el destino. Las cosas habían cambiado el último año y él había visto una profecía sobre ángeles haciéndose realidad._

 _E igualmente tenía que ser sincero._

— _Pero afirmar que el destino existe porque has reunido unas pocas coincidencias es algo extremo, Sora-san._

— _Quizás. Pero hubo cosas que no tuvieron explicación en nuestro viaje, Koushiro-kun. Nosotros fuimos elegidos para viajar al Mundo Digital. Ocho niños de entre miles y ellos nos dijeron cómo y no porqué. Creo que quiere decir algo._

 _Koushiro sabía que Sora daba buenos argumentos, siempre los dio, y que pueden discutir sobre el tema hasta quedarse sin aliento porque todavía podía argumentar aún más. Sus cejas rojas se arrugaron mientras miraba la sonrisa en la cara de Taichi._

— _Es divertido cuando no están de acuerdo en algo._

 _Sora resopló. Pero podía ver el punto. Aunque ella y Koushiro compartían muchas cosas, había varias en las que eran diametralmente opuestos._

 _Incluso, con sus emblemas, era así. Koushiro era el conocimiento morado, siempre buscando repuestas y ampliado visiones. El cerebro del grupo, solían decirle. Ella era representante del amor, un corazón rojo para la armonía del grupo. Taichi, el sol anaranjado, era el motor y el hilo conductor. Sora se preguntó si no era parte de un plan que ellos tres hubiesen sido amigos incluso antes del campamento. La mente y el corazón fueron las constantes de Taichi._

 _Koushiro le sonrió a ella._

— _Me gusta pensar que nuestra amistad durará para siempre. Destinada o no._

 _Sora le sonrió._ — _A mí también._

 _Es una contradicción, de alguna manera._

 _Koushiro tiene la sensación que sus mejores_ _amigos están_ _llenos_ _de ellas._ _Y eso no le molesta._

 **-.-.-.-**

Sora sonríe a Yamato en cuanto lo ve subir al auto, junto a Takeru. Se ve preocupado y ella siente que su sonrisa se apaga para reflejar la angustia en los ojos azules.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta, en voz baja. Hay oídos y ojos ajenos pero Sora quiere saber. Koushiro se gira hacia Yamato, curioso. Takeru no aparta la mirada de la ventana, pensativo.

—Está preocupado por Taichi—dice Takaishi, al final. Yamato le da una mirada y se gana una sonrisa burlona del menor—, lo estás.

—No atiende el teléfono—Yamato susurra—, no es como él. Y vimos las noticias.

Sora no entiende nada y eso es frustrante.

—¿Las noticias?—pregunta.

—Hay digimons en Odaiba. Y _no_ son amigos.

Sora mira a Yamato durante una pequeña eternidad y, después, sus ojos se desvian hacia Koushiro. Está pálido, y ella no puede evitar preguntarse si tiene la misma angustiante sensación que le aprieta el pecho.

—Todo va a estar bien—dice Sora, a nadie en particular—, Taichi nos encontrará, como lo hizo antes. ¿Recuerdan? Lo resolveremos.

Eso logra una suaves sonrisas en sus amigos. Koushiro evita mencionar las circunstancias.

No es necesario revivirlo todo.

 **-.-.-.-**

Cuando es su profesor quién aparece en la moderna habitación donde los han llevado Sora tiene aún más preguntas que Koushiro. No les han dado respuesta, ni tampoco razones. Los llevaron allí y los dejaron reunirse con sus digimons. Piyomon está en sus brazos, aferrandose a ella con tanta fuerza que Sora no puede evitar sentirse ahogada. Hikari permanece en silencio, inquieta y tranquila a la vez. Sus ojos cobrizos están turbios por la preocupación.

Hay tres ausencias humanas, se da cuenta, pero solamente falta _uno_ de sus amigos virtuales.

La angustia trepa a su garganta.

—Profesor Nishijima—Yamato habla, por primera vez, cuando el silencio se vuelve insoportable. Gabumon se pone alerta, igual que la mayoría de ellos. Gomamon y Palmon no dejan de buscar a sus amigos. —¿Qué está pasando? **  
**

—Niños elegidos—Diago los saluda a todos y Sora no es la única que se sorprende. Sus hombros están caídos, su rostro solemne mientras camina hacia ellos—, tengo _algunas_ noticias para ustedes

 **-.-.-.-**

 _Koushiro se pierde en su laptop y le cuesta regresar a la realidad. Es difícil, en verdad, volver al mundo doloroso._

— _Él ya no está aquí, Sora. Tenemos que mantenernos en movimiento_ — _es la voz de Yamato la que rompe el silencio en el frío desierto. No es más que un susurro pero es tan fría, tan rota._

 _Koushiro mira el fuego y sus ojos reflejan las llamas como espejo mientras sus dedos se mueven sobre el teclado. Está de espaldas y no quiere voltearse: no quiere ver el rostro de Sora. Koushiro sabe que no debe escuchar la discusión pero no puede evitarlo. Su curiosidad es más grande que la precaución._

— _Volverá aquí_ — _dice ella, desafiante, pero su voz tartamudea. Ninguno de ellos discute en voz alta, Koushiro lo aprecia. Mimi, Takeru y Jou por fin están durmiendo un poco. Les ha tomado horas_ —, _volverá. No podemos dejarlo._

— _Quiero que vuelva_ — _dice Ishida y hay una ferocidad en su voz que sorprende. Entonces, silencio_ — _, pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué?_

— _Él volverá, Yamato_ — _ella susurra_ — _, él tiene que volver. Es Taichi._

 _Koushiro se relaja un poco. Taichi lleva días desaparecido:_ _Etemon les había dejado la sensación que un triunfo puede ser derrota y ellos están allí, todavía, sin tener idea de dónde se encuentra su amigo. Y es un peso, un peso muy grande._

 _Yamato se aleja, sin decir nada, y todos saben que está preocupado. Él no reacciona muy bien cuando alguien está lastimado. Y el problema es que ellos no tienen idea. Ninguna idea, sobre como está Taichi._

— _Él va a volver_ — _dice Koushiro, en voz baja. Sora lo mira y sus ojos tienen lágrimas silenciosas. Ella necesita recordarlo tanto como el resto de ellos_ —, _vamos_ _a estar bien._

 _No hay ninguna otra alternativa._

 _Cuando ella los deja, apenas unas noches después, Koushiro no es ni remotamente sorprendido._

 **-.-.-.-**

Sora no escucha lo siguiente (Koushiro hace una pregunta y las palabras se pierden), inmovilizada por la repentina visión de Agumon. El alegre dinosaurio está detrás de su profesor, lágrimas en el suelo y en su cara. Hay algo en sus manos y Sora no alcanza a ver que es. Piyomon, al parecer, sí.

Porque se le corta la respiración.

No es Sora la que se apresura a llegar a su lado. No es Koushiro. Ni siquiera es Hikari. Es Yamato. Los ojos de Takenouchi permanecen fijos en la espalda de Ishida hasta que lo ve apretar los puños y alejarse.

Koushiro la mira y ella lo mira a él y, ambos, vacilan al caminar hacia donde está Agumon.

Todo lo que sigue es borroso para ella, para él. Para ellos.

—No llegué a tiempo—dice el digimon y habla tan rápido que es difícil entender todo lo que escapa de entre sus dientes—, había un Kuwagamon y la puerta se abrió por un momento y yo... Y él... Taichi no...

Y Agumon llora, llora, y no hay nada peor que ver su corazón deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

No, no. ¡No!

Es imposible. Debería ser.

Ninguno de ellos reacciona hasta que Hikari empieza a darle sonido al dolor desgarrador que atraviesa el alma. Koushiro escucha un eco de su propia voz, un recuerdo enterrado.

 _Si mueres aquí, también lo harás en el Mundo Real._

Koushiro no puede mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo, balbuceando probabilidades incoherentes, y Sora siente sus piernas debilitarse mientras su mente procesa lo que está viendo.

Ella sabe que cada fibra de su ser se congela ante la visión del pequeño objeto familiar, teñido de rojo, que descansa en las garras de Agumon.

Es el digivice de Taichi y está manchado con su sangre.

.

.

Y, así las cosas, el día termina.

* * *

 **N/A** : Me ha costado terminar a tiempo y, no ha quedado como esperaba, pero no quería dejar de participar en la actividad del tercer aniversario del foro :) Creo que retomaré la idea de este universo alternativo en alguna otra oportunidad. El color definió a Taichi como personaje, ¡a él lo pienso siempre en naranja!

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y mucha suerte a todos los participantes!


End file.
